total_drama_paw_patrolfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunt
Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a race to boney island, then had to spend the night there, but unfortunately or fortunately they mad it back, anyways the bass won and the gophers had elimination but it seemed that Porter was going to get arrested for what I don't know but who will go home tonight on, Total, Drama, Island! Bass cabin Colin: yes for once we have won! Zuma: nice job dudes Rubble: to bad Ryder isn't here Chase: hey we made it this far without him, we can do this guys we have each other Robert: right Lilac: and since Shimmer is gone to we don't need to deal with her either Penelope: so we are worry free Rubble: seems like Gophers cabin Alex: thanks Ryan Ryan: oh shut up guys seriously Rocky: why should we Ryan: because I said it was a accident Jared: that's what they always say Skye: he did say that Marshall: yeah but he meant it as it wasn't a accident Tundra: Jared look Jared turns around and sees Ryan stealing his phone Jared: HEY HANDS OFF! He slaps Ryan's paw Ryan: oh Im sorry girl Jared: I am not a girl Austin: quiet both of you Skye: yeah exactly Chris: challenge time campers and today its fun They walk out to the campfire Chris: today is deer hunting Ryan: what in the world Chris: Bass you are the hunters while the Gophers are the deer Colin: awesome Robert: lovely Rocky: this is gonna be horrible Jared: I bet if Topher was still here he would be like not the hair Rocky: totally Chris: here gophers He gives them deer antlers Ryan: what the heck are these Chris: these will separate your teams Austin: can we start The gophers put the antlers on Marshall: I look stupid Ryan: we all do Chris: alright go! The gophers run off while the bass stay there Chase: don't hit skye please Zuma: dude we have to to win Chase: I know but take it easy with her Colin: ok Chris: and bass you can go! Robert: finally Rocky: I will protect you Tundra: haha thanks Rocky: anything for you Tundra: you are amazing Ryan: ok quiet you 2 love birds Rocky: shut up Ryan A paintball hits Ryan Ryan: UGH Colin: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO DO THAT! Robert: good shot Penelope: I got another in sight She hits Jared in the kiwis Jared: THE KIWIS Austin: I feel the stomach ache Alex and Marshall are walking in the woods Marshall: so what's new Alex: I mean we share the same cabin so nothing Marshall: hey look the messhall! They both run in Alex: food! He grabs a bag of chips Marshall: that isn't a good idea dude Alex: why not Marshall: bears Alex: eh whatever, mmm barbecue They walk out and a paintball hits Marshall Alex: NOO!! Chase: sorry! Marshall: go on Alex! Alex runs out the back of the mess hall Chase: are you ok Marshall Chris: HEY NO ASKING HOW THEY ARE Rubble: how rude Chris: whatever Austin: I love this Jared: me to Rocky: I will protect you Tundra: um thanks Rocky Rocky: anything for you Zuma: better run Rocky dude Rocky: ZUMA NO PLEASE Skye: CHASE! Chase: Skye! Alex: wait up! Skye: ALEX LOOK OUT! He turns around Alex: oh hi there bear The bear starts to attack him Marshall: Alex no! He is only 6 years old Chase jumps and knocks down the bear Zuma: CHRIS DUDE! Chris runs over Chris: what happened Alex: the bear... Chris: oh crap I might get sued Rocky: sue the bear Chris: Alex you are going home to prevent anymore injuries Marshall: poor Alex A helicopter comes over and takes him away Alex: bye guys Chris: that was a sad episode, who will go home next time on Total Drama! Category:TDI Episodes